Darth Maul
|-|Phanton Menace= |-|Clone Wars= |-|Rebels= Summary Darth Maul was a Sith warrior and former apprentice of Darth Sidious in the Star Wars franchise. Darth Maul was also the main antagonist of the movie Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and a recurring major antagonist in the later seasons of Star Wars the Clone Wars; he serves as the secondary main antagonist in season 5 before his downfall. He is the arch-enemy of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. In Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, he was portrayed by Ray Park who also played Toad and Snake Eyes. Read more here. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, likely 7-B | High 6-A Name: Darth Maul Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 22 in Phantom Menace, 34 in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, at least 52 in Star Wars Rebels: Season 3 Classification: Dathomirian Zabrak | Former Sith Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition/prescience, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, Telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura sensing, Enhanced Senses, Mind/Memory Manipulation, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled swordsman, Skilled unarmed combatant, Battlemind, Force Stealth Attack Potency: Town level, likely City level (Comparable to Obi-Wan Kenobi) | Multi-Continent level (Fought two on one for a good while against Qui-Gon Jinn, who was stated to be on the level of Jedi High Council members, in addition to his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi who, at the time, was ready for the trials and to be Knighted. Is at the very least comparable to Jedi High Council members such as Clone Wars era Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yarael Poof) Speed: ''' '''Subsonic running speeds with Force Speed, Hypersonic combat speeds (Held off a High Councillor level Jedi and his Padawan, who was ready to be Knighted at the time, in a two-on-one duel. Should be comparable to the likes of Clone Wars era Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Dooku), Massively Hypersonic reactions augmented by precognition (Should be comparable to Clone Wars era Obi-Wan who was able to react to and deflect lasers) | Relativistic (Capable of fighting the likes of Obi-Wan Kenobi), Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition Lifting Strength: Peak Human+; can be augmented to Superhuman levels thanks to Force Amplification Striking Strength: Large Building Class with Force Amplification (Capable of engaging Obi-Wan Kenobi in a duel) | Large Building Class+ with Force Amplification Durability: Street level naturally. Town level, likely City level with Force Amplification | Street level naturally. Multi-Continent level with Force Amplification Stamina: Superhuman+ (Able to outfight Qui-Gon Jinn) Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with force powers, much higher with telepathy and senses. Standard Equipment: Saberstaff Intelligence: Crippled the Black Sun, skilled in hand to hand combat and assassination Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Stealth:' A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Telekinesis:' Maul can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. Note: Respect Thread. Key: Canon | EU Universe Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Sword Users Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Mind Users Category:Assassins Category:Psychics Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aliens Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Memory Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6